


Mama!

by TheArmedLibrarian



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Itou and Hiji are roommates, Kid Fic, Long!Haired!Hijikata!!!, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tamegorou best onii-san, flower shop, only one kid actually but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArmedLibrarian/pseuds/TheArmedLibrarian
Summary: Maybe getting lost in a random street with nothing but loose change in his pockets and meeting an adorable father-daughter duo who turned his life upside down wasn’t so bad after all, Hijikata thought.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74
Collections: Gintama THE FINAL: The Compressed Timeline Mini Reverse Bang Fanworks Event





	Mama!

**Author's Note:**

> The movie is finally going to be released!! I'm so so so sad and happy at the same time it's crazy TT Here is my fanfic written for Gintama: The Final Reverse Mini Bang! featuring long haired Hijikata, whipped Gintoki, and a lovely little girl (so cute!!) 
> 
> This piece has a lovely accompanying mini-comic created by [Mielko!!](https://twitter.com/mielkoghg/status/1347126813659590657?s=20) Good work as always yo! I'm never gonna erase the image of the three of them in my mind ever ever again XD Also, also, don't forget to take a peek at the end to see a surprise!! (GAAAAASP)
> 
> Have fun reading y'all!!

“Toshi~” Tamegorou’s voice called from Hijikata’s phone receiver, the moment he stepped foot inside the elevator leading to the upper floors of the new apartment he had just moved in. “I know we’ve had a call on your train ride, but I just can’t stop checking in on you! I’m worried!”

“Tame-nii, please. I know my way around Tokyo, at least.” Hijikata grunted in embarrassment, glad his phone hadn’t been on loudspeaker. He tilted his head to the side to balance his phone on his shoulder, gingerly wheeling his luggage into the elevator box and waited for the doors to finally shut. “If you keep worrying like this, your blood pressure will rise again.”

“Oh, please. You’re finally leaving the family home, that’s enough to make any big brother worry!” Tamegorou huffed in response. 

A fond smile was forming in the corners of Hijikata’s mouth. He could imagine Tamegorou pacing the floors of his room, his wife patiently sitting there with a steaming mug of tea. It was endearing to find that his brother still thought he was the waddling baby in the lime-green _yukata_ , crying when he scraped his knees or needed help with opening something so simple as a jar. But his dreams had always been too big, longing for the city despite its unfamiliarity, pulling him away from the simplicity of the countryside even if it meant parting with his family for a while.

“Who’s going to be making your meals from now on?” his brother continued on, sniffing loudly. “What if you get sick and you force yourself to go to work? Or what if some bastard mugs you in a dark alleyway and steals your cash? I _swear_ , Toshi, if you don’t call me every now and then-”

“What am I, some heartless idiot? Of course I’d call!” A bark of laughter escaped from Hijikata’s mouth. _What the heck does Tame-nii think of the city? A war zone?_ “I can handle myself. It’s not that hard.”

The elevator grinded to a halt, signalling Hijikata’s arrival on his designated floor with a loud _ding!_ that made him jump slightly. “I gotta go now, Tame-nii. I need to roll my luggage for a bit,” Hijikata said. “Say hi to Kondo and Sougo for me. Tell ‘em I’ll be back home in a few months. And _don’t_ drain my alcohol stash without me.”

“Don’t forget to call! And eat vegetables! Absolutely no takeouts!” Tamegorou cried out, before Hijikata ended the call with a _click_ and a derisive snort. 

The city is still alien to him, with its endless streets, the brightly lit stores, and the sharp contrast from the softer countryside.. Gone were the days when he woke up to the smell of animal dung and rose bushes, saw the same people and walked through rice paddies soaking underneath an orange-hued sky. It was hard not to think about the people he had left in the province; he was already missing his conversations with Kondo or fighting Sougo for the last pieces of fruit. He missed Tamegorou and their small talks by the garden, enjoying the vigor of spring as they sipped their tea. 

As the double doors whooshed open and he struggles with his luggage, Hijikata thinks that these smells and sights of the city could be every bit as much as home as the old one. A reassurance, something to remember as he spends the next few years of his life in the bustling city of Tokyo.

  
  
  
  


\---

He wasn’t particularly interested in having a roommate in the first place, but Tamegorou- being the protective big brother that he was- had contacted a close friend of his who was a landlord to an apartment, to arrange for Hijikata to live with somebody trustworthy enough to take care of him in his absence. He still _doesn’t_ know what his roommate looked like other than the information in the scrap of paper where his room number and a contact listed to an _Itou Kamotarou_ was written. _If I wake up and see him hovering over my bed with a bloody knife, I’m going to put my brother in a choke hold,_ he thought, his finger brushing over the doorbell button.

It takes him two rings before the door finally opens, revealing a bespectacled man, roughly his age, with blond hair and green eyes poking his head out from the gap left by the door. Hijikata gaped at him in mild surprise, not really expecting Itou to be this young. He was thinking maybe someone older, probably a salaryman who looked cynical enough not to stab him when he was sleeping. Itou looked like a student who’s always on top of his academic works, who probably had a PhD while doing something life-changing on the side, like winning a Nobel Peace Prize for creating a vaccine for some airborne virus.

What he also did not expect though, is Itou’s reaction at the sight of him.

“Uuh, _woah_ ,” the man said, swinging the door fully open but not really moving an inch. He looked severely flustered for some reason, as he took in Hijikata’s appearance. 

For the first time in his life, Hijikata feels the self-consciousness within him start rattling its chains. _Was he too country bumpkin looking?_ He’s pretty sure he doesn’t look like a goddamn barbarian right now. His long hair that was usually just let loose and unkempt was in a high ponytail, the sweater he wore was a new one Tamegorou had bought for him. _Maybe he wasn’t expecting him so soon?_

Itou cleared his throat. “I, err, I think there must have been a mistake,” he says, pulling out his phone from the pocket of his jeans and started typing something. “I was told that I was going to have a male roommate?”

He felt like slamming his face in the nearest floor tile pronto.

“Huh.. eh…” Hijikata replied, his voice way too gruff and always shatters everyone’s expectations of him because of his hair and fucking _face_. “ I-I’m actually a guy. And your roommate.”

He saw the shock register on Itou’s face before he could hide it.

An amazing three seconds of silence ensued. Itou stares at him in disbelief. He stares back defiantly. 

“Shit,” Itou breathed out, laughing nervously and clutching at his chest. “You could’ve fooled me.”

“I get that reaction a lot,” Hijikata said, though there’s a small smile playing on his lips. He’d been mistaken as a girl most times by strangers, and even villagers back at home. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that the dawning realization hitting the person’s face was hilarious to watch. “I’m Hijikata Toshirou. I go by Toshi or Toshirou. Do _not_ call me Toshi-chan. I’ll kill you.”

“Fine, Toshi- _chan_. The name’s Itou Kamotarou. Just call me Kamo or whatever. But if you literally call me ‘whatever’, I’ll kill you,” says Itou, the shit-eating grin in his face infectious. He jerked his thumb inside. “So, like, do you want to eat homemade pizza or something?”

  
  
  


\---

It was a Wednesday when it happened.

“I’m going out,” Hijikata announced, throwing on a random sweater that was haphazardly placed close to their shared laundry basket. It wasn’t _inside_ the laundry basket per se, so he hypothesizes that what he just put on was probably clean and passable as a morning walk outfit. He promptly ignores the musty smell emanating from the hemline that was suspiciously familiar, like mayonnaise or vomit. 

Hijkata walked past the snoring lump covered in blankets on the opposite bed and lightly nudged his foot on what he assumes is Itou’s backside, receiving an offended groan. On the bed, Itou raised his hand in a weak attempt of a middle finger before it disappeared into the blankets. 

“Aren’t you going to tie your hair?” Itou drawled, droopy eyes peeking from underneath the covers to watch Hijikata hastily comb through his shoulder-length hair with his fingers. . “You might get confused with a girl again. You know, like the last time at the ice cream store.”

“I don’t want a repeat, but it’s annoying to do ponytails,” Hijikata replied. Over the past months he’d been planning to chop it all off, but everytime he did so was always never the right opportunity to head to the barber. Itou doesn’t force him to trim it, merely using it as a way to get his attention by tugging the strands at the end “You sure you’re not coming with me? It’s a great exercise and the weather’s lovely.”

“Not all of us are physically productive people.”

“Great. I forgot that you’re only mentally productive,” Hijikata snorted, ducking just in time at the pillow tossed in his way, before heading out the door.

He didn’t know _when_ or _how_ things went south on a regular walking exercise routine around the neighborhood. All he knew was that he had lost his train of thought and entered a random alleyway before turning up in the wrong direction, only realizing his mistake when he couldn’t recognize his surroundings. In the end he bought a soda from the nearest vending machine and sat at the bench placed at the empty bus stop. His face was stuck close to the screen of his phone as he furiously typed messages to Itou to wake him up.

_Itou._

_Itou._

_Kamoooooo_

_Oi, it’s 7:30, don’t you have a lecture or smth??_

  
  


_i don’t have a lecture, but i do have a headache no thanks to you_

_why tf r u texting me at 7 am for??_

  
  


_Sent a photo_

_i uhhh_

_i think im lost_

  
  


_IM SORRY WHAT_

_WHY’D U GET LOST???_

_dunno_

_which street was this again??_

_I forgot_

_boi do i have news for you_

_i don’t know that street either_

_i forgot where to go back_

_fucking hell i was just tryna look around_

_r u roronoa zoro why are you like this_

_HAH! I wish_

_no bu srsly tho where the hell am i_

_No clue_

_i think you might have to stay there forever now_

_nooo kamo c’mon!!_

_,im too shy to get instructions_

_fine gimme a few minutes and i’ll send you instructions_

_i’ll try contacting zaki for a bit_

_whatever u do, DONT stray away any further_

_yes mom_

  
  


_im making meatballs when u get back_

_hope you bring me a souvenir of ur failure_

_yeah like a leaf_

  
  


_i hate u so much for waking me up_

_i just hate u in general_

_rude_

_Oh hey a flower shop wanna check it out_

_OI, I SAID STOP WANDERING AROUND_

_TOSHI??_

_OI!!_

_fucker_

  
  
  


\---

It was the kind of shop he wondered about, that he felt his soles move toward, as if there was something in there that could very well be the answers to all of his questions. 

Hijikata stood before a small flower shop, marvelling at its tidiness and minimalistic design, from its beige colored walls and bricks lining up the bottom of the quaint building. An adorable hand painted sign that read _Sakata Flower Shop_ that looked like it was done by a child was plastered on the wall beside a huge glass window, where a shelf lined with vibrant flowers in pots were displayed. A grandma bike was propped in one corner of the building, next to the array of more potted plants arranged in neat rows below Hijikata’s feet.

It’s not even a grandiose establishment nor a full blown garden, but Hijikata can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the eccentric knick knacks and the array of flowers placed in terracotta pots. One display caught his attention in particular, a simple one with wide petals and looked more like the kind you find in sidewalk cracks. It was well-tended though, and looked to be expensive despite what it looks. Hands deep in his pockets, he eyed the flower intently, wondering if he had enough money in him to buy it so Itou would have an excuse to get out of bed and water it daily. 

“Mama!” a voice called out, startling Hijikata so badly his shoulders bunch defensively and he nervously backs away from the flower displays. 

A tiny figure darts outside the store, front door banging loudly in their wake. Hijikata could only see a pink and white blur that dashed towards him and grabbed his shirt.

A girl, probably no more than five or six years old, stares up at him with round, sparkling rust-red eyes, gushing in amazement. Hijikata stares at her in bemusement, a small bundle of energy with wild silver curls wearing a sweater two sizes larger than her body, bouncing up and down in the balls of her socked feet.

“Waaaah! Mama! Mama!” The girl cried out, pudgy fingers clinging tightly. The girl was probably the owner’s daughter, and it frightened him if the child’s parents might come out and see her talking to him and he really didn’t want to cause unnecessary trouble, given that he _is_ already in trouble for getting lost. Also, for some reason, _why_ is she calling him Mama?

Gingerly grabbing the girl’s knuckles, Hijikata attempts to pry her grip away. “U-um, look. You probably should let go….”

“Sadahara! What did I tell you about banging the door on the way out?” A disembodied voice from inside the store exclaimed, making him jump. 

He began to sweat nervously at the impending doom he imagined in his head, trapped in the child’s clutches and too nervous to explain the situation. His worst nightmare slowly comes to life when a man emerges from the door of the flower shop, silver-colored hair sticking out in all directions and droopy eyes similar to the little girl’s. The newcomer paused by the doorway to look at Hijikata’s panicked expression and the child’s awestruck face. 

Mentally preparing himself for a lecture from the flower shop owner, Hijikata barely reacts in time at the way the other man sucked in a breath before gasping loudly, a determined gleam in his eyes as he strode forward and grasps a stunned Hijikata’s hand before going down on one knee, gazing at him adoringly.

“Marry me,” the flower shop owner said, literal sparkles flying in the air around him.

It takes everything in Hijikata not to combust in embarrassment on the spot.

On that Wednesday morning, with nothing in his pockets but loose change and his phone buzzing with six new messages from Itou, Hijikata meets the Sakata family for the very first time.

  
  
  
  


\---

“.... oh my fucking god,” Itou wheezed, laughing way too much for someone who was merely listening to the narration of what happened. Hijikata glares at him from across the kitchen counter, though he could feel his cheeks burn with the image of Sakata Gintoki kneeling before him with that soft face, taking his hand between his own. “Did he really propose to you _on the spot_ ? To some guy who got lost on his morning walk and he’s _only met once?_ ” 

“Stop that! Everytime you laugh the image just gets more vivid!” Hijikata snapped, flicking a towel in Itou’s direction in an attempt to stop that obnoxious cackling that was sure to haunt him for the rest of the day. “Besides, he apologized about it already. His little daughter Sadahara-chan was just too excitable and mistook me for someone else.”

“Nope, nope. I call that a strategy.” Itou pointed his fork at him. “He lets his kid get close to you first to soften your heart.and then get into your pants once you open up a bit more.”

“ _Can you not word it that way?! It just makes Sadahara-chan and Gintoki so vile for some reason!”_

“So it’s Gintoki, huh? What a dude. I wish I could’ve met him.”

“Eat your damn spaghetti, blondie. Don’t you have a thesis defense to attend to?”

“Tsk, stop reminding me about it, man. I hate attending stuff like those.”

“I’ll stop if you quit teasing me about Gintoki,” Hijikata mumbled, looking away as Itou shoots him a knowing look.

“Deal, Toshi-chan.”

  
  
  
  


\---

He really didn’t know what he was expecting when he returned to the flower shop two days later.

There were two elderly couples inquiring about Gintoki’s prices with his _ikebana_ arrangements. He stood awkwardly by the door and saw the entire process, watching Gintoki cheerfully attend to the customers. Perhaps it was a stroke of luck when Gintoki accidentally met eyes with him from the doorway, and he vehemently denies that the fluttering of his heart when Gintoki gives him the same smile on the day he “proposed” was definitely _not_ excitement.

And of course, the little bundle of joy jumped into his arms not a second later.

“It’s Mama again! Hi, Mama!” Sadahara squealed, hanging on for dear life in Hijikata’s arms. Today, her hair was in twin buns and a hairclip pushed her bangs back. “Sada-chan missed Mama sooooo much! Does Mama miss Sada-chan?”

“I-I-I really… yes… I missed you,” Hijikata stammered, trying to suppress the urge to hug the child so tightly. _She’s so cute!!_ he screams in his head. “But, I’m not really your Mama. My name is Toshirou.”

“Mama Toshirou!”

“No, just Toshirou.”

“Ehhh~” Sadahara pouted, her cheeks puffing in disappointment. Hijikata’s chest constricts painfully at the sight. He spares a quick glance at Gintoki, surprised at the way he was smiling sadly in their direction. When he realizes he’d been caught, he shoots Hijikata a playful wink.

“Sadahara, don’t give Hijikata-kun a hard time now, okay?” Gintoki called out. “Why don’t you go back to the living room for a bit so I can tidy up some stuff?”

“No!” She cried out, arms encircling around his neck and hugged him tight. She gives her father a defiant look. “If I do, Mama’s gonna leave!”

“Sweetheart…..”

“It’s okay, Sadahara-chan. I’ll play with you.” Hijikata softly cuts in. When she began to whine and shook her head continuously, he added. “If you promise to go to the living room, I’ll even let you brush my hair.”

That seemed to catch her attention. Her head shot up and her eyes sparkled again as she glanced at him. “Really?!”

“Yes, and you can choose the game we can play.”

“YAY! Mama’s the best!” Sadahara cheered, eyes alight. She wriggles out of his grasp and has disappeared into the living room located at the back of the shop in an instant, giggling all the way. As Hijikata looks on with a small smile coming unbidden in his mouth, Gintoki saunters over with a small huff of laughter.

“I’m really sorry about my kid. She’s gotten so attached to you now, it’s hard to answer her questions about where you went.”

“She’s a lovely little girl,” Hijikata said, eyeing Gintoki from the corner of his eye. He smells like earth and something floral, it’s quite intoxicating. “I can see she’s been raised well.”

“That girl… I wonder where she gets that much energy,” Gintoki nonchalantly replied, turning his head to avert his gaze, but the sudden rosines of his cheeks gave away what he really felt. “A-anyways, you must be bothered with what Sadahara calls you, though you never say anything. I’ll make her stop saying it soon.”

“I’m not bothered.” Hijikata shook his head. “I think I know why she calls me that.” 

“It’s because you look like a girl,” Gintoki blurted out. When he realized what he just said, he backed away and waved his arms around. “No offense! And you look so pretty too. She… she says you’re like a doll.”

“Did she say that or was it you?”

“Both?” Gintoki snickered. Hijikata joins him easily.

They join Sadahara in the living room to play house, with Hijikata still her Mama and Gintoki as, well, her Papa. He sits down on the shorter stools as she prances around with her hairbrush. Gently, she combs his hair and marvels at the way the comb’s teeth cards smoothly through silky locks.

“Mama, your hair is so smooth!” She gushed happily.

“Th-thank you. Your hair’s pretty soft and fluffy too.”

“Papa always uses apple shampoo on Sada-chan’s hair. You want to smell?” She leaned her head in to let Hijikata take a sniff. Sure enough, the scent of fruity shampoo wafts through his nose. “Papa’s hair smells like this too, and his hair is super fluffy! Wanna touch?”

Suddenly, Hijikata’s brain stops working at the thought of digesting an information that Gintoki uses a fruity shampoo instead of those mint ones in bottles made for men. He caught a quick glimpse of Gintoki hiding his face with his fingers, probably too ashamed to admit it. For a child, Sadahara was pretty good at outing other people.

“Shouldn’t you be watching _Dora The Explorer_ by now, Sadahara?” Gintoki whined, voice muffled through his fingers.

Hijikata merely reached over to place a comforting pat on his back.

\---

“Yuck! Earthworms!” Sadahara cried out in disgust, staring at an earthen pot filled with the wriggling mass of earthworms with contempt. Hijikata merely laughs at her expression and puts on the gardening gloves Gintoki handed to him.

“Easy, Sadahara! They might be wriggly things, but they’re very important!” Gintoki said, picking one up and almost shoving it to the child’s face, who shrieked in horror and ran off. Both men laughed at her antics, continuing on with their work to repot some of the growing plants into bigger containers.

“Thanks for helping me out today, Hijikata-kun. Sadahara hated doing the dirty work. Literally,” Gintoki snorted, picking up his hand trowel and started placing soil into the pot Hijikata was holding. “I usually do the work alone, so this is quite new.”

“Might need to get used to that, _Papa_.” Hijikata teased, earning him a light smack on the knee.

“No, seriously. For some reason, you seem to read my mind every time,” Gintoki replied, humming thoughtfully. “One day, I’ll be working on some flower arrangements and I think ‘hmm, is Hijikata-kun coming today?’, and then the next moment, I hear Sadahara calling you Mama on the front door.”

Hijikata grinned, though he does admit that visiting the Sakata family as part of his routine other than the early morning walks was something he had to get used to. Even Itou seemed pretty accustomed to it. He’ll never live it down, though. Itou’s knack of teasing him about Gintoki has never gone away.

“At least you have something to look forward to?”

“Of course.” Gintoki looks straight into his eyes, making his heart thump erratically. It’s moments when they’re alone like this that he feels different, thrilled. “I always look forward to you coming here.”

“O-oh, well, I mean,” Hijikata looked away, trying to maintain his composure. He ended up laughing nervously instead. “W-what can I say? I’m hard to resist!”

God, he wants to fucking die now.

Gintoki gives him a tentatively cheeky grin, a disarming thing that makes Hijikata want to do somersaults for causing such an achievement. It turns full blown when Sadahara comes tromping around again, asking for food. They ended up finishing half of the repotting before settling down on the living for snacks.

“Mama! D’you want to see photos of me and Papa?” Sadahara suddenly asked.

“Photos of Papa and I,” Gintoki corrected, biting into his cucumber sandwich. Hijikata gives him an amused stare as he continues. “She always wants to take a look at her baby pictures. Like that’s gonna make her cuter in my eyes or something.”

“Papa! You said many times that Sada-chan was cute!”

“Yeah, so you would stop whining,”

“Gintoki, that’s just rude,” Hijikata feigned disappointment. Sadahara stands immediately by his side, nodding fervently.

The photo albums were worn over the years, but it doesn’t really stop Hijikata from poring over them diligently, desperate to get to know their family better. Surprisingly, there were no photos of 

Sadahara’s mother and he doesn’t pry, because he’s seen Gintoki’s eyes turn dimmer everytime Hijikata makes a passing comment about it. He thinks that they might have not ended on better terms at all, and Gintoki was left to fend for Sadahara as a single father. It’s a little heartbreaking to understand why Sadahara was so desperate to cling to a mother figure like Hijikata, who was by far the least appropriate candidate for that position.

“Oh, look! Sada-chan’s baptismal photos!” Sadahara clapped her hands in delight, seeing the infant version of herself swaddled in a blanket, tufts of silver hair sticking out from her baby cap. Hijikata whistled at the picture of a younger Gintoki surrounded by his friends and family, the shape of his eyes less droopy and tired. “Papa looks extra handsome here, don’t you think, Mama?”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“Oi, stop that. It’s making me embarrassed,” Gintoki quipped.

Later, when he decides it’s time to go home, Sadahara trails beside him and grabs his fingers, staring up at him expectantly.

“Nee, Mama,” she says. “Are you gonna be part of the family now?”

Hijikata bristles at the question, caught completely off-guard. Gintoki mirrors his expression with a wide-eyed gaze, before they both look away with red faces. “I-I-I really don’t… don’t know…” Hijikata trailed off, not quite sure what to think. “But if your Papa doesn’t mind me coming here-”

“I DON'T MIND!” Gintoki suddenly screeched. 

“See? Papa doesn’t mind.” Sadahara giggled, squeezing Hijikata’s hand as it made his heart lift in joy. “So come by more Mama, okay?”

He thinks about the purely coincidental moment that he arrives in their flower shop. Sadahara’s cheerful demeanor, the tiny terracotta pots. He thinks about Gintoki’s enthusiasm and the way he looks adorable in his work apron. The sad smiles and the way he masks them with something more playful to hide something within. As they walk under the orange-gold hue of the sky as the sun continues to dip lower, with Sadahara between Gintoki and Hijikata, it feels exactly like a little family. He spares a quick glance at Gintoki, whose eyes are steady to the horizon. His lips bear a semblance of a smile, enough for Hijikata to know how comfortable he is with this, and he wishes for the moment to last a bit longer.

Hijikata reached over and ruffled the little girl’s hair, mind already made. “Okay, Sadahara-chan.”

  
  
  
  


\---

Tamegorou knows. He just does. Either that, or Itou was a traitor blabbermouth. The phone call they had weeks later just proves that.

“Oh, Toshi,” he sighs, like some lovestruck maiden himself. Hijikata erases the mental image away. “You’ve been catching feelings for someone.”

He lays in bed that night and stares at the contact Gintoki gave him, in case he needed someone to talk to. The mental argument he had to hold just so he could call Gintoki had lasted long that by the end of it, he merely gave up, his phone lying dejected on the floor.

_I’m such a wimp._

“You’re a wimp,” Itou suddenly mumbled, making Hijikata raise his head up from his pillow in confusion. Had he said that out loud?

Belatedly, he realized the idiot was sleep talking.

  
  
  
  
  


\---

_hey hijikata-kun_

_Heyo_

_how are ya gin?_

_can’t sleep. thought about calling you but i got scared._

_I prefer texting. It’s easier_

_me too, gives me anxiety when i call_

_funny how we see each other most of the time and we hate calling_

_i prefer seeing you face to face_

_That way i can see you_

_are you flirting or is this just you normally?_

_maybe i am, maybe im not :))_

_:))_

_No srsly i think ur flirting_

_i prefer being honest_

_flirting never got me anywhere_

_this what happened to sadahara-chan’s mom?_

_um u dont have to answer if its private its okay_

_i guess._

_we just… kind of drifted apart_

_and then one day she just left_

_no goodbyes?_

_she left me sadahara_

_i guess thats her goodbye_

_god talking abt her just made me sad all over again_

_im just glad sadahara was here, and u too_

_i’ve never planned on seeing people again, until u_

_i always thought u stayed because u were just being nice_

_i didnt stay because i pitied sadahara-chan_

_It was because of u too_

_I like seeing u smile at me and being happy_

_Oh shit that’s fucking cheesy_

_I like cheesy_

_also sweets and strawberries_

_so thats a match made in heaven XD_

_I like mayo btw_

_im a very gross person_

_:O is that why you put too much mayo in your food??_

_how did i not notice??!??!_

_because im gross_

_no shut up ill buy u more mayo next time_

_aww, thanks babe_

_uh_

_OH SHIT NO WAIT UMMMM_

_:)))))))_

_bye it was nice knowing u_

_noo don’t die yet_

_i still havent asked you out_

_Sonsajkhcbahkcsdcs ok_

_ask me out properly tomorrow :))_

_Okay!!!!!!!_

_Okay!!!!!_

_im officially a mom now_

_Mama Toshiiii_

_AAAHAHAHAHA SHUT UP KASDLALDJSNA_

_see you tomorrow?_

_Yeah :)_

_I really like you, hijikata-kun_

_I really like you too_

_Ok, now go to sleep Mama Toshi_

_Papa Gin is one to talk!!_

_Lmao_

_Lmao_

  
  


\---

“Mama! Papa! Look at me!” Sadahara called, raising a potted plant into the air as both Hijikata and Gintoki walked over towards her and crouched down to see what she was holding.

“Ooh, looks beautiful, sweetheart!” Gintoki says, reaching over to pinch his daughter’s cheek. Hijikata chuckles and leans over to press a kiss in her forehead.

“Did you raise this by yourself?” He asked.

“Yes! Papa only taught me what to do, but I did it all by myself!!” Sadahara exclaimed excitedly. “I’m so proud of it! I’m gonna name this plant Togoro! Isn’t it cute?”

“Sounds like my brother’s name,” Hijikata says, just in time for Gintoki to playfully nudge him.

As Sadaharu runs off to put her plant in a safer place, Gintoki beckons him to come closer. He complies, brushing fingers until they’ve fully held hands. In a moment of playfulness, Gintoki brought their linked hands together up to his lips and pressed a light kiss on the surface of Hijikata’s hand. It’s a simple gesture that Hijikata does not go unnoticed, sensing his presence connected within, and he was grateful to stay, happy to be the person to put the smile on Gintoki’s face, and for the latter to do the same to him. 

“Date me?” He says, grin wide.

Gintoki beamed. “Absofuckinglutely.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wake me up when Gintama: The Final is available in my country HAHASHAHSHAHH
> 
> I didn't emphasize who was Gintoki's first lover that gave birth to Sadahara because I thought it wasn't as important to the story as a whole, so I focused on Hijikata coming to terms with his mommy status LMAO And sorry for making Gintoki with less laziness and more of a solemn adult, it's just that he was scared that Hiji might leave and that he didn't like to be with him and Sadahara so he became real mature ksajdbajbbds 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
